Endless Winter
by Murderus-aura-chan
Summary: It's been 3 years since my sister Chi defeated the eliete four and the pokemon champition. But ever since Chi's journey, the legendary pokemon Kyrem caused a endless winter. My best friend Sam and I wanted to go on a journey to end this winter. Along with my rival Mike, it seemed like Sam fell or him and he fell for Sam. An adventure to end winter and to tease Sam begins!
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Winter**

**Chapter 1: We're trainers!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Waz up my friends?!**

**Michael- Sup bros!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ok, my friend Michael helped me with stuff like create the plot and some characters.**

**Michael: Ya! This is my story bro!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Hey! It also mine!**

**Sam: Nuh uh! He did the work!**

**Michael: Yeah! So get outta here!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! *traps everyone in a cage* Sam!**

**Sam: Murderus-aura-chan doesn't own Pokemon or Michael and me.**

**Michael: She only has that bitch Michi.**

**Michi: HEY!**

* * *

**Michi's pov:**

I woke up on another cold winter day. I turned around and looked at my clock. It was 8:00am. I wonder why I woke up so early in the moring. I was thinking about the conversation my best friend Sam and I had the other day.

"I want to be like your sister Chi! She travels, becomes strong, and travels! I want to be just like that!" Sam exclaimed.

"My sister Chi? Why do you want to travel anyways... This place is just a boring winter world, there's no damn point." I replied.

"But still! We can travel and maybe find a way to end this Endless Winter!" Sam shouted back.

Remembering what Sam said always made me giggle. She wanted both of us to become pokemon trainers and travel around the Unova region and end the endless winter. I only agreed to it because i wanted to leave this winter paraside. I was suppose to meet Sam at the cliff view around 11. I didn't care if I was 2 hours late or later so i just went to sleep. All of a sudden...

RING RING RING RING!

I bolted right out of bed and hid under my bed from shock. I started to look around where the sound was coming from, and I saw my phone ringing.

"Oh ya, I forgot that I was listening to music..." I muttered to myself.

I went back on my bed and picked up the phone. I checked to see who's number it was, and of course, it was my best friend Sam. I picked up the phone and replied.

"Hello my best friend Sam. Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" I asked in a sluggish voice.

"Oh! Sorry about that Michi. I was just going to ask if you were going to be at the meeting spot today." Sam asked.

I giggled. "Well ya, you think I would leave my best friend and let her become a pokemon trainer on her own?" I asked.

"Well ya. You never really cared about anything in life anyways." Sam replied.

We both started to giggle and talk. I always liked my best friend Sam. She was funny, nice, never gives up, and she's some times annoying. But she's still pretty awesome. After we talked, I hung up the phone. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower. After I finised, I went towards my mirror. I dried my hair with the hairy dryer. I got a hair brush and started to brush my long silver hair. I wore a white long sleeved shirt with a blood stained pattern on it with long black pants. I grabbed my ribbon and tied my hair into a poinitail. After I finished getting dressed, I ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning darling." My mother said.

"Mother! My name is Michi! Not darling!." I stated.

My mom just gigggled at me. "I know I know." My mom said as she was cooking breakfast.

I looked at out kitchen clock, and it said 10:00am. My mom came with my breakfast. I had a sunny side up eggs with croissants and bacon on the side. And to top it off, I had milk. I ate everything and then headed to the caot closet.

"Thanks for the meal!" I said as I was running.

I arrived at the closet and took out my blood red jacket and white mittens. I went to the door and grabbed my boots. My mom soon came to say farewell.

"So you're going to be a pokemon trainer like Chi and your father?" My mother asked as I was about to leave.

"I wouldn't say that I want to be like them, I just want to travel that's all." I replied.

I looked at my mom who was crying, like who wouldn't cry when you would see your daughter or son leave in front of your eyes. I just smiled and then left the house. I started to run out the door. I ran and ran and ran. The gentile snow was falling down on my face. Many kids were outside playing in the snow, and some of the adults were trying another usless attempt to shovel their driveway, even though it doesn't stop snowing. I finally arrived at the place Sam and I were suppose to meet. I walked up the stairs, and didn't see Sam.

"Maybe see over slept again..." I muttered.

I walked towards the edge and just stared at the view. The snow made everything more beautiful. I wanted to leave this winter land, and wanted to go to a warm place. Maybe Undella Town would be good enough. I was waiting and waiting.

"Where the hell is Sam anyways..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Sam's pov:**

I was running and running. I was running to the place where I was suppose to meet Michi.

"Oh crap! Of all times I just had to find the cutest minchino!" I exclaimed.

I ran towards the view and then I went up the stairs. When I finally reached the top, I started to slow down. I saw Michi curled into a ball sleeping. I was a bit pissed, so I walked up to her, and gave her a little nudge.

"Michi! Wake up! I'm finally here!" I shouted.

Michi woke up and was rubbing her red eye. She stared at my brown eyes, then got up.

"What the hell took you so long? We're late to see the professor..." Michi said tired.

"I'm so sorry! I was running, then I just saw the most cutest minchino ever! I just had to play with it a little bit!" I explained.

"A little bit? The cutest? You said those exact same words over and over again, yet you're definition is a long time! And you say every Pokemon in cute." Michi sighed.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Well let's go, we're really late." Michi said as she ran down the stairs.

I followed Michi then caught up with her. When we reached the final step, I accidentally tripped, then fell down on Michi. We both looked at each other, and just laughed. We got up and then started to run. We finally arrived at Prof. Juniper's lab. We walked to the front door, and Prof. Juniper was waiting for us.

"Sorry we're late, we accidentally side tracked." Michi said.

I always liked it how when I get in trouble, Michi would also take the blame, like if we were in it together. But I would still feel a little bit bad, but it was still nice of Michi to do stuff like this. "Yes, we're sorry professor." I replied.

"It's alright, I just came anyways. Lets go inside now shall we?" Prof. Juniper asked as she walked inside.

We followed her from behind. I was amazed from the high tec gear that was surrounding us. I patted Michi on the shoulder and said:

"I'm so exited!" I exclaimed.

Michi just chuckled and just kept walking. We soon entered a room. There was a table cart with pokeballs and pokedexs. Prof. Juniper walked up to the cart and then said:

"Alright everyone! The three of you must pick your starter Pokemon." Prof. Juniper said.

"Three of us?" Michi and I said in union.

We turned around and saw a boy. He had brown hair, blue shirt, white shorts, brown eyes, a wrist watch, and black shoes. For a second, I actually thought he was cute. I nudged Michi and whispered:

"Pst! Michi! Don't you think he's kind of cute?" I asked.

Michi chuckled and looked like she was about to burst into laughter. "Not my type." Michi replied. "Why are you even asking? Do you like him or something?" Michi asked.

I started to blush. "W... What?! I just said that he looked cute!" I exclaimed.

"Could it be love at first sight?" Michi teased.

After Michi said that, my head started to steam up. "S... Sam?! YOUR HEAD IS ON FIRE!" Michi shouted.

I started to freak out and I started to run across the room panicking.

"Owshawott! Use water gun!"

I turned around and I saw that cute boy. He had a Pokemon and it shot water from its mouth, and took out the fire that was coming from my head.

"Phew, thanks!" I said thanks the boy.

"No problem. I'd do anything to help someone in need." The boy replied.

I started to blush again because of how embarrassed I looked. Michi soon tapped me and showed me a pokeball.

"While you were panicking, I was able to get a pokemon on my own." Michi said.

She threw it in the air and a green snake thing came out.

"It's called a snivy. I'm going to train it until it grows into a serperior." Michi said.

The snivy looked really cool, but I didn't want to have something like that. I soon looked at the Pokemon and I saw two left. I saw this filthy looking red pig, and I saw this adorable blue thing! I squealed: "OH MY GOSH IT'S SO CUTE!" And I ran to the Pokemon.

"Profesor? May I please have this Pokemon?" I asked.

Prof. Juniper handed me pokeballs and a pokedex. "Sure, take these for your journey." Prof. Juniper explained. I nodded as fast as I could and then ran towards Michi.

"Michi! I got my Pokemon!" I exclaimed.

"Ya, I could see that." Michi said.

"I'm nicknaming it! Oz shall be its new name!" I exclaimed.

I heard giggles from around. I wasn't surprised about Michi, but where was another giggle. I looked around and I saw the exact same boy giggling! I blushed a little bit. He walked towards me and said:

"Wow, you nicknamed your pokemon too? I did the same." The boy said.

"I... I see... What did you name yours?" I asked.

"Well, I named my tepig Remy." The boy said.

"Wow! That's a cute name. My name is Sam, how about your name?" I said.

"My name is Mike, nice to meet you Sam." Mike said.

We both started to talk to each other. Later, I completely forgot about my friend Michi!

"Oh crap! I forgot about Michi!" I exclaimed.

"Michi? Was she that girl who picked the snivy?" Mike asked.

I nodded my head and started to look around for her. She wasn't here. I ran outside and Mike followed me. I couldn't seem to find her anywhere! I ran to her house and I saw her with a pair of running shoes, and a bag. She out her bag around her head and let it rest on her shoulder. I ran up to her a bit angry and I said:

"Why did you leave me?!" I asked.

"You were taking to long. Besides, you made a new friend, and I didn't want to bother you two." Michi replied.

She walked past me ignoring me. I got pissed and grabbed Michi's shoulder.

"Hey! Didn't we promise each other that we'd travel together?!" I asked.

Michi just turned around and giggled. "I'll meet you at the end if the town, just hurry up, I ain't gonna wait all day." Michi said as she walked away.

"Your friend there... She seems mean." Mike said with a sweat drop.

"It's alright, it's just her." I replied to Mike.

"Well I have to go to my house and pack up, sorry but I have to go." I said.

"Alright, I was planning to go back home anyways to pack, how about we go together?" Mike asked.

After he said that I blushed. I nodded my head and walked towards my house. Surprisingly, he was my next door neighbor. We both got our stuff, and walked to the end of the town. Michi was leaning on a pole waiting for me. She soon spoofed us and then giggled.

"You two became friends, and now you look like you became a couple." Michi teased.

Mike and I started to blush. "SHUT UP! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Mike and I said in union.

"You know, my mom always said that when two people ya things at the same time, it means to you each other~" Michi said.

Mike and I blushed even more and we turned away from each other. Michi was just in the background giggling.

"You two are fun to tease." Michi said giggling.

She turned around and started to walk away. "Hey! Michi! Where are you going?!" I asked.

Michi stopped then turned. "Well? You coming or not?" Michi asked.

I just smiled and walked toward her. "I'm coming!" I said.

Michi and I started to walk. Michi stopped and turned to Mike. "Don't worry, you'll see your over." Michi said then walked again.

"MICHI!" I yelled.

She started to giggle. We both were outside of the town, and I have never left my home before. I was a bit nervous, but I knew that this was going to be a fun journey.

"Hey Michi?" I asked.

"Ya, what is it." Michi replied.

"Our journey starts today! The journey where we end winter!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I FINISHED!**

**Michael: About time bro! This was like your millionth document!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well sorry that my computer hated me! It kept on resetting!**

**Sam: So it's the computers fault!**

**Computer: Beep beep beep.**

**Everyone: DON'T YOU BEEP AT US! **

**Computer: Beep?**

**Michael: *Pissed* SALAMANCE! HYPER BEAM!**

**Michi- Take cover! *Hides behind a couch***

**Murderus-aura-chan and Sam: *Under a bed* Please review! And no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Michi's first battle

**Chapter 2: Michi's first battle**

**Murderus-aura-chan: WAZ UP PEOPLE!**

**Michael: WRONG WRONG WRONG!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: What?**

**Michael: You're suppose to say bro!**

**Michi: Does it even matter anyways?**

**Sam: IT DOES TO MICHI!**

**Michi: Do you think I give a shit?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: No... Dammit I can never win an argument =_=**

**Sam: Oh well. Lets just get to the story!**

**Michael- My bro doesn't own Pokekon or Mike and Sam.**

**Michi: Just me.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Michi's pov:**

"Really Sam? Stop saying such childish things." I replied to Sam's state.

Sam kept on nagging about how we were going to end this endless winter. But I really don't give a shit. It would be nice of the endless winter ended, but I don't think it's gonna happen. I never was the type to believe in fairy tails. We were walking and we were in route 1. We were walking and walking.

"Remy! Use ember!"

Sam and I turned to where the voice was coming from and we saw Mike! He was battling a pidove. Sam nudged me and pointed at Mike with this happy look on her face. It seemed like she wanted to watch Mike. I gave a sigh and nodded. Sam and I sat down and watched Mike.

"Remy use tackle!" Mike yelled as his tepig attacked the pidove.

The pidove got hit and fainted. Mike grabbed a pokeball and threw it at the pidove. The pokeball started to wobble. It shook three times then it stopped. I looked at Mike and he had a smile on his face. He walked to the pokeball and picked it up and did this strange pose and yelled:

"Alright! I caught a pidove!" Mike shouted happily. "Tepig!" Mike's tepig shouted along.

Mike was dancing because of how happy he was. I was just giggling because of how weird he looked. I looked at Sam and she wasn't in her spot. I started to look around to where she was. And of course, she was with Mike. She was congratulating him about catching his first pokemon. On the other hand I didn't really care. I got up and started to walk away.

"I'll let the happy couple be alone. I'm gonna walk." I muttered to myself.

I was walking in the grass just thinking about random stuff. All of a sudden I saw an injured eevee and a glaceon. The eevee looked like it was in a lot of pain and that the glaceon was trying to help. I felt a bit bad and ran up to the eevee.

"What happened to it..." I muttered.

I grabbed some potions and bandages from my bag and started to treat the eevee. Gladly Chi's Pokemon treatment lesson payed off for me. I ended up helping the little eevee. I sighed in relief. The eevee woke up and then stared at me. It gave me this happy look on it's face and then ran up to me! It was cuddling me! It was weird at first but it was nice later on. I patted the eevee's head and it was just cuddling me up. The glaceon soon came and also cuddled with me.

"Uh.. Am I seriously that nice with pokemon or something?" I asked myself.

It seemed that the two pokemon were really attached to me. So at that brief moment, I decided to make these pokemon apart of my team. I took out a pokeball from my bag. I threw it gently on the glaceon and the eevee. A couple of seconds later, I was able to catch the two pokemon. I smiled and put the two pokeballs in my bag. I got up and started to walk back. The second I got back, Sam and Mike were still talking.

"They seriously didn't notice I was gone?" I said to myself with a sweat drop.

I gave a sigh and started to walk away. "Well Sam does like Mike. I guess I'll let them have their time." I muttered to myself as I was walking to the next town.

I was all alone. Well it didn't seem different then back then. I was always alone when I was a kid cause I didn't like to go out much. Also I had poor health, so if I went outside then I had a high percent chance to get sick. And also, cause of my cold personality. A lot of people hated my heartless side and they always called it: "Michi mode."

"Guess I could go on a solo mission." I muttered to myself.

I was walking and walking until: "MICHI! COME BACK HERE!"

I turned around and I saw Sam. She was running towards me with Mike. I turned away and started to walk again. Then all of a sudden I saw Sam flying like a ninja! She kicked me and I fell down in the snow. Sam walked up to me and picked me up by the collar.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Sam yelled.

"Cause you were taking so long." I replied.

Sam kept on yelling at me for leaving her. But seriously, she looked she was having a fun with Mike. Usually when I'm around she wouldn't look that happy. I sighed and got Sam to let go of me. I stared at her heartlessly. Sam backed away a bit and I just stared.

"Look, I'm a bit annoyed. So back off." I said heartlessly.

Sam looked at me and had a sad look on her face. I bet she realized that I was in Michi mode. I sighed and walked away. To tell you the truth I didn't actually like being in Michi mode. I would always have this negative aftermath after I hurt someone. But while I was walking, somebody grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned around and I saw Mike. He had this determined yet angry look on his face.

"HEY YOU! GO APOLOGIZE TO YOUR FRIEND!" Mike shouted at me.

I just chuckled then stared at Mike back. "Why should I?" I asked.

"Because she's a friend! Now go say sorry!" Mike exclaimed.

I turned around and faced Mike. I grinned for a bit and said: "No."

Mike looked pissed at me and then grabbed a pokeball. "I choose you Peter!" Mike excalmed.

Soon, the pidove that Mike caught came out. It spread out its wings and shouted: "PIDOVE!" Mike then looked at me and then pointed at me with his finger with a pissed look on his face. "Let's have a pokemon battle!" Mike exclaimed.

I gave a sigh and reached a pokeball from my bag. "Have it your way. Glaceon come out!" I shouted as I threw my pokeball in the air.

My glaecon soon came out and it was in a battling position. Mike and I glared at each other and then got ready for battle.

* * *

**Mike's pov: **

What the hell is this girl's problem?! She made her own friend feel bad and now she's battling me! Well I know that I was the one who started the fight but she made me start it! I was getting ready for the fight. I pointed at the glaceon and shouted:

"Peter! Use wing attack!" I shouted.

Peter charged at Michi's glaceon preparing a wing attack. When I looked at Michi, she had this smile of determination. I blushed a bit but I got my game gave back on.

"Glaceon use icebeam!" Michi shouted.

Her glaceon soon used icebeam. I knew it was super effective against flying types so I yelled: "PETER DODGE!"

Peter dodged the icebeam and charged at the glaceon. Peter was about to use wing attack but then. "Glaceon use blizzard!" Michi exclaimed.

Michi's glaceon was about to kill my pidove! Well make my pidove faint. I was about to call about a move but then: "ENOUGH ALREADY! OZ USE RAZOR SHELL!"

Michi and I turned around and we saw Oz come out of nowhere and attacked our pokemon! What was even more surprising was that she made our pokemon faint with only one hit! I ran up to Peter and picked him up.

"You did a good job." I said while I returned Peter back into his pokeball.

I looked at Michi and she was patting glaceon's head with a gentil smile. "Don't be so sad about losing. I promise we'll win next time ok?"

I blushed a bit cause of how cute that looked. I slapped my face and then shook my head. "No Mike! She's a bitch! You can't like a jerk! Snap out of it!" I thought.

Michi looked at me while I was slapping myself. When I looked at Michi she was giggling. I was a bit embarrassed when she saw me. She got up and walked up to me. She put her hand in a fist then bro fist me.

"Good fight. I'm not going to lose next time." Michi said as she put she hands in her pocket.

I got up and then flicked her forehead. "Oh? You mean you're gonna lose the next time we fight?" I asked.

Michi was rubbing her forehead and then glared at me with this cute look on her face. I blushed a bit and turned away. Michi waked up to me and then kicked me. She kicked me in between my legs! I fell down in pain. Sam ran up to me and then glared at Michi.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR MICHI?!" Sam and I said in union.

Michi was giggling. "Well Mike flicked my forehead. And this is for you interrupting the fight." Michi said as she pushed Sam.

Sam fell down but she landed on top of me. We both blushed and Sam got up immediately. I looked at Michi and she was laughing. I got up and Sam and I were both angry at her. We ran up to her and started to chase her. Michi started to run away laughing and we were chasing her pissed.

"COME BACK HERE!" Sam and I yelled.

"You think I would?!" Michi yelled back.

We were chasing Michi for a few minutes then Michi stopped and just flopped on the ground. We both stopped and just stared at her. She was laughing. It kind of looked cute, but her laugh was contagious. Sam started to giggle and so did I. We both ended up laughing. We were laughing so hard that we both flopped in the snow. The three of us were laughing for I don't know what reason. After a few minutes we all stopped laughing. We got up and then giggled.

"Why are we even laughing?" I asked giggling.

"No idea. Maybe cause we're all weird." Sam said giggling.

"You people are the ones that's weird. I'm the normal one here." Michi responded giggling.

After that we all started to laugh again. I gave Michi a little nudged cause it was funny yet it pissed me off a bit. "I'm also normal. Got that shorty?" I said.

"You're normal? Please you weirdo." Michi responded.

"OK IT'S ON PIPSQUEAK!" I yelled.

I grabbed a snowball and threw it. But Michi dodged and I hit Sam by mistake. "I... I'm sorry S-" I said as a snowball hit my face.

Sam was the one who threw it and she was angry. She had a couple of other snowballs with her. The heck when did he make all of those?! Is she a ninja or something?! I made another snowball and tried to throw it but Michi hit me before I could hit her.

"Ha ha! You're a-" Michi said as I threw a snowball at her

Michi whipped the snow off her face and grinned. "It. Is. On." Michi said.

The three of us ran in a different direction and made forts and snowballs. We kept throwing it at each other it turned into a war of snowballs. A couple of hours later the war ended. We all decided that it was a tie. We all flopped in the snow. We all ended up laughing again.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Michael: About time you finished!**

**Michi: You seriously let Sam kill my pokemon?**

**Sam: HELL YA! SUKKA I KILLED YOU ALL!**

**Mike: Next time I'm gonna beat all of ya!**

**Michi: Nuh uh!**

**Mike: UH HUH!**

**Michael: ENOUGH! HAXROUS OUTRAGE!**

**Michi: EVERYONE GET DOWN!**

**Everyone: *hides* Please review! AND NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3: Amber

**Chapter 3: Amber**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Waz up bros! There happy now Michael?!**

**Michael: *playing Pokemon black 2* ROT IN HELL IRIS!**

**Sam: Looks like he's busy at the moment.**

**Mike: Oh Michael. **

**Michi: *chuckles* Such a kid.**

**Michael: WOOHOO! I WON SUKKA!**

**Mike: Uh... Good for you ^^"**

**Sam: Good job Michael! *brofists***

**Michi: Well whatever. Chan doesn't down pokemon.**

**Michael: Or Mike and Sam**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Michi's pov:**

_"What the?! Where am I ?!" I yelled._

_I was in some sort of room. It seemed like a base of some sort of organization. It was hard to breathe and the atmosphere was tense. I was walking around the place until something ran past me. I turned around in shock and I saw a pokemon! No... It was a human. I don't even know that it was! _

_"AFTER IT!" Somebody yelled._

_I turned around again and I saw some people run past me. It didn't seem like they could see me. It was a group of men running. They had this P symbol marked across their backs. Wait were they team plasma?! I was watching the seen and I saw that exact same girl pokemon thing run past me again, however she tripped. I tried to help her up but my hand just slipped through her!_

_"STAY AWAY!" The thing shouted._

_"AMBER COME HERE!" One of the grunts shouted._

_"Isn't she a sight? She's a Meleotta fused with human DNA and Pokemon!" A grunt said._

_What did they say?! A fused Pokemon?! I was so surprised. After I while I looked at Amber, or so it was called, and her eyes were glowing red. I was so surprised because this intense aura was surrounding her. It was even more hard to breathe. What was going on? Where am I? Why am I here? I kept on asking myself those questions, until Amber stood up._

_"Men... HORRIBLE MEN!" Amber shouted._

_She shot out a shadow ball at them and then an exposition soon appeared. I blocked myself from the blast. When I looked again, I saw every grunt either seriously injured... Or dead. I wasn't able to breathe. I was breathing in and out many times. I looked at Amber and she gave me a death glare. My pupils shortened. Am I going to die?_

* * *

I suddenly woke up. I bolted right up and looked around. I was in the Pokemon center in my room lying down on a bed. I was in my PJs. I looked around and I saw Sam sleeping on one bed and Mike on another. I clenched my chest after experiencing that horrible dream. Some tears were flowing down my eyes because of how frightened I was. I whipped my tears and got out of bed.

"So was it a dream... It felt so realistic..." I muttered as I put on my slippers.

I was still crying a bit because I was still scared. I kept on sniffing and whipping my tears. It was so annoying. I was about to walk out of the room, until:

"Michi. You ain't leaving." Sam said while facing the other way.

I turned around and I saw Sam still asleep. Was she dreaming or something? I couldn't tell. I was about to open the door until Sam again said: "Don't you try woman. My eyes might be closed but my brain is red alert." Sam said asleep.

I was still crying but I chuckled. I opened the door and went outside. I was walking around the Pokemon center. No matter what, I couldn't stop crying. I was trembling in fear and crying in fear. I found a bench and just sat down. I curled into a ball and tried to calm myself down. I looked at the clock that was in front of me. It was 2:38am. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a hair tie. I tied my silver hair in a ponytail and started to walk again.

"Dammit... Why can't I stop crying...?" I asked myself.

I stopped in front of a window. It was snowing. I sighed and looked at my reflection and just giggled. "I look so pathetic..." I said giggling.

I went back to my room where Sam and Mike were sleeping. I got dressed into my white shirt with blood splattered patterns and black pants. I grabbed my white and black coat and bag. I walked out again. I headed towards the door of the Pokemon center. I wasn't going to leave, I was just going night... Well morning exploring. I was about to open the door until somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I assumed it was Sam, but when I turned around, it was somebody in a cloak.

"Uh... Hi?" I said.

"Hello young one." The person replied.

My eyes widened because of the voice. It was a feminine voice. It was very soft and gentile. It was the exact same voice as Amber had in my dream. No! I know it's just a lie! People can sound the same! I shook a bit and replied.

"Hi... Why are you up so late? And wo are you?" I asked.

The woman just giggled. "I'm only here to find a place to stay. When I saw you I was worried. A girl young as you going out so late." The woman said.

I trembled a bit. I wanted to ask her name... But I asked it for her. "Can I ask you something...?" I asked.

"What is it?" The woman replied.

"Is your name Amber...? And that you're fused with Pokemon and-" I said interrupted.

The woman's atmosphere around her grew dark and murderous. I started to tremble. "How... How did you know that girl?" The woman asked.

"I... I... I..." I said frightened.

"ARE YOU WORKING FOR THEM?!" The woman yelled.

I was frightened. I ran outside running full speed. I was running away frightened. When I turned back the woman was chasing me. She was grinning and her murderous aura was powerful. I was still running and I headed in a forest. I hid behind a tree and sat down. I panted cause of how tired I was. Because of my health, running and playing could strain my body. My lungs were aching and my chest was hurting.

"Did I miss her...?" I asked myself.

I looked back and I didn't see her. I sighed in relief. When I looked back, Amber was right in front of me with a very scary grin. I was frightened and I tried to get up and run, but she pinned me down before I could do anything.

"I'm sorry! Please let me go!" I said trying to get out of Amber's grasp.

Amber giggled evilly and grabbed something out of her pocket. "DIE!" She yelled.

I looked at her and she was holding a knife! I was panicking. I was struggling to get out of her grasp. But it was too late. I felt something warm and wet on my right arm. When I looked at my right, a knife was injected in it. Amber got up and removed the knife painfully.

"AHH!" I yelled in pain.

Amber got up and disappeared. My arm was aching and was hurting so much. I got up and held my right arm to try and stop the bleeding. I was walking back to the Pokemon center. I finally was able to catch the place in sight. I was walking and walking. When I was only about 5 meters away, I collapsed. I watched the snow fall. I was still conscious. My eyes went blank, but not completely white. It was just red. I cried because of the fear of death. I decided to just accept fate and die. Like what could I do? I knew nothing was gonna happen.

"Sorry... Chi... Mom... Dad... Sam... Mike..." I muttered to myself.

The snow just fell down on me and I closed my eyes. I think I was dying. Everyone was asleep. By the time they woke up... I think I'll be dead.

* * *

**Mike's pov:**

I flushed the toilet and went outside the washroom. It was 3:00am and I couldn't sleep. I decided to do some exploring around the Pokemon center. "What the hell Michi... Why did you just disappear all of a sudden..." I muttered angrily.

When I woke up, I looked around. I saw Sam asleep, but Michi wasn't in her bed. Plus all of her stuff was gone also. I was thinking that she might've ditched us, so I got angry. I went inside our room and grabbed my coat.

"Once I finish exploring the Pokemon center I'll go outside and walk." I muttered to myself.

I was walking around and around. I found a bench and sat on it. It was warm? What the heck? Was somebody sitting here or something? I got up and walked again. I went to places here and there and there and here. It was boring. "Ok I finished." I said.

I put in my white coat and walked to the door. For some reason, when I looked at the window, part of the snow... Was red? "What the hell?" I said.

When I looked closer, I saw something covered under the snow. I got suspicious and walked outside. When I arrived at the figure, I whipped some of the snow, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Michi! She was as pale as a ghost and her right arm was covered in blood!

"MICHI!" I screamed.

I picked her up immediately and started to slap her face a bit. "Hey! Wake up! It's morning!" I panicked.

I put my ear on her chest and listend to her heart beat. I was able to hear it but it was slowing down. I grabbed her hand and felt her pulse and it was weak. I was panicking and started to listen to her breathing. She was breathing, but it was faint. I panicked even more and started to slap we face a bit more.

"Hey come on! Ha ha nice joke! Wake up!" I said panicking.

Michi just wouldn't wake up. Was she really dying right here? I only met her and now she's dying. I heard the Pokemon center door open and I saw Sam. "What's wrong...? I heard you scream and..." Sam said as she saw Michi.

Her was horrified as she saw Michi covered in blood. She ran up to me and went to Michi. "MICHI!" She screamed.

She started to slap her and tickle her and did whatever to try and wake her up, but all of her attempts were futil. Sam bursted into tears and punched the ground.

"DAMMIT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Sam shouted as she was crying.

"No it isn't!" I shouted back at her.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't made her go on this journey then she wouldn't be dying!" Sam said crying.

After hearing stuff like that I also started to cry. I never witnessed a death in my life. The only death I ever saw was in anime. But this was different. It wasn't like when my favorite character when he died and he was resurrected by magic, this was real life. After thinking about that I even bursted into tears. I dropped Michi gently in the snow and hugged Sam to try and comfort her. She was crying and crying and so was I.

"Man... You guys are really loud..."

Sam and I were very shocked and turned to Michi. She was awake! She looked like she was struggling to stay up. "MICHI!" Sam and I said in union as we both hugged her.

"Ow ow... That hurts ya know..." Michi said.

We both let go. "Sorry Michi." I said scratching the back of my head. "Just glad you're awake." Sam also said.

Michi chuckled. "What happened anyways?" I said whipping my tears and Sam's with a pocket hanky. "Ya, how did you're arm get stabbed?" Sam asked.

Michi became silent for a moment and scared for a moment, but then she put on this fake smile. "Oh it's nothing really. I found a pocket knife and started to play with it and I ended up stabbing myself." Michi said.

There was an awkward silence. "WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!?" Sam yelled.

"Ya ya I don't care. Anyways I need to patch up the wound. I might die ya know." Michi chuckled.

She got up but was in a lot of pain. She tried taking a step but ended up falling. Michi giggled and got up again. "Wow I'm so weak. I can't even walk." Michi said giggling as she tried to take another step.

I walked up to Michi and grabbed her hand. Sam was a bit surprised and so was Michi. "Don't lie to us Michi. What really happened?" I said seriously.

"I mean it. It's nothing to worry about. I did it my mistake and-" Michi said interrupted.

I slapped her face angrily. Sam was shocked and ran up to me and backed me away. "WHAT THE HELL MIKE?! SHE'S HURT!" Sam yelled.

"I was just angry that she wasn't telling the..." I said as my voice faded.

Michi had her hand in her cheek and was crying. She had the most painful look on her face. I felt a bit guilty and walked up to her. "S... Sorry! I didn't mean to! Ok ok we'll say you stabbed-" I said inturpupted.

Michi ran up to me and slapped me on the face. She looked at me and she started to giggle but was crying. She fell down again and got up. "P... Payback!" Michi said as she stuck out her tongue.

Michi gripped her arm again because she slapped me with her right hand. She fell down in her knees and was crying. I didn't think she was crying cause I slapped her, maybe because the pain rushed down to her arm. I felt guilty again and picked Michi up and put her on my back.

"H... Hey! Put me down!" Michi said.

"No. You're hurt and you can't walk!" I replied.

Michi calmed down and gave up. She put her head on my shoulder and I blushed. Now she was close to my face. It was embarrassing and I was blushing. "What?" Michi asked. "Oh! Nothing!" I replied.

Michi giggled and pointed to the Pokemon center. "Well ya gonna let me die or not?"She asked.

"Oh come on Michi don't say stuff like that. It scares me." Sam said.

"Ya ya whatever." Michi said.

When I looked at her she was holding in the pain. It seemed that the wound she took was deep. I carried her inside and Sam followed. "Ok Michi, you're gonna tell us everything what happened!" I said not looking at her face.

"Uh Mike..." Sam said.

I turned and looked at Sam. She pointed at Michi with a small smile. When I looked at Michi, she was asleep. She had this peaceful face on her. I blushed again and turned away. I walked up to Nurse Joy and explained what happened. She took Michi and out her in this room. They started to do this and that like stick her arm and clean it and stuff.

"Well no need to worry now huh Mike... Mike?" Sam asked.

I fell asleep on the chair I was sitting in. I guess I was tired because it was like 4:00am. I heard Sam giggle. I tried to wake up and tell Sam to shut up, but luckily for her, I was too damn tired.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finally finished ^^ *flops in a flower of meadows***

**Michael: When the hell did we get here?**

**Sam: I don't know.**

**Michi: What the hell?! Why did I get hurt in this chapter!?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *asleep* Ah~**

**Mike: Wanna hurt her in her sleep?**

**Michi: Ok!**

**Michael: NO! BAD MIKE! PUNISHMENT! And you too Michi ^^**

**Sam: ^^" well please review**

**Michael: Rayquaza use Draco Meteor!**

**Mike and Michi: Run away!**

**Sam: ^^" just review please **


	4. Chapter 4: Jewls

**Chapter 4: Jewls**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Waz up people?! Ima back!**

**Michi: Ima? Don't you mean I'm back?**

**Sam: She's using the short form of it Michi.**

**Michi: Wow. That just sounds stupid.**

**Mike: Well unlike you Michi we have a sense of humor.**

**Michi: *watching the grudge* I'm sorry what was that?**

**Sam: 0.0 uh...**

**Michael: Just start with the damn story before I kill you all =_=**

**Sam: Chan doesn't own Pokmon or Mike and me.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Michi's pov: **

_"He he he he!"_

_I kept on hearing giggled everywhere. It was freaking me out. I wash inning here and there. I didn't know where I was going. I soon ended up in some room. There was a girl, not, I think it was a Pokemon. The Pokemon started to sing, but then it transformed into something else and started to dance. I remember reading a Pokemon that could transform into a singing form and a dancing form. I remembered it was a..._

_"Meleotta..." I muttered to myself. _

_She was playing and singing in her room. She looked so peaceful, until I heard a large and loud explosion coming from the other side of the door. "OPEN UP MELEOTTA!" A voice cried. I looked at Meleotta who looked frightened. She hid under the bed. Later. Some people bursted though the door. They had weapons and pokeballs and stuff. When I looked around, I noticed something._

_"They're all... Men..." I muttered._

_The men were looking around the room. When they spotted Meleotta under the bed, the grabbed her forcibly. It was utterly horrifying. They kept using weapons to hurt her and knock her out. Then they ran past me. I realized that Amber had a grudge on men, and this looked something similar to my dream before. _

_"Why am I dreaming about this..." I muttered to myself._

* * *

I woke up with a sharp pain in both my head and right arm. I started to cough. I felt dizzy and I felt weak. I looked around the room and it seemed that I was in a nurses office. Like I would always go to one like once every week because of how easily I could get sick. I got up and tried to sit down, but Nurse Joy spotted me awake. She ran up to me and made me lie down.

"Michi! You're finally up!" Nurse Joy said happily.

"Huh... What happened? How long was I out?" I asked a but confused.

"You were out for about 3 days. You wouldn't wake up, and you kept mumbling in your sleep." Nurse Joy replied.

I chuckled then giggled. "Sorry that I caused ya problems." I said

"Not at all! It's fine!" Nurse Joy said with a smile.

I looked at Nurse Joy for a moment. Were her smiles fake? I always thought that because of how much trouble she has to go through. Like serioulsy, I always see Nurse Joy in some sort of trouble, yet she always has a smile on her face. For example, there,was this random guy who tried and flirt with her but his croagunk knocked the guy out and dragged him away. I sighed.

"Well if there's anything you want, just ask me." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Then is it ok if I can leave? I think I'm alright now." I said.

"Ok... But what about your friends? Wouldn't they be worried about you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care." I said as I put on my coat.

I grabbed my stuff and headed outside. I sighed as I stepping in my blood in the snow. I trembled I bit and then calmed down. I shook my head to try and get the memory of Amber out of my head. I didn't want to be with Sam or Mike for some reason. Maybe cause I just killed to be alone or something. I was thinking so much, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I soon bumped into a tree.

"Ouch... Stupid tree..." I said.

I looked at the tree, but I felt something dripping from my face. I thought it might've been snow, but it was warm. I felt my cheek, and I saw blood on my hand. I looked up, and I saw a dead man! His arms and legs were cut off! I only saw his body! I felt like I was about to puke. I fell on my knees and covered my eyes and curled in a ball. I got up and ran as far as I could. I soon ended up in another place, but there was another dead man! I ran and ran, but all I could see were dead men!

"What the hell is going on?!" I screamed.

I took out my XTransceiver and contacted the police. I heard a ring from behind me, and I turned around. There was a dead police man lying down on the ground. I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to the Pokemon center panicking after the sight I saw. I was so frightened. I tripped and fell down in the snow. I curled into a ball and started to sob. Why was it me? Why did I have to get stabbed? See horrible nightmares? Face death? Why? Why was it me?

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" A gentile voice asked.

I slowly lifted up my head, and I saw a girl with curly brown hair. He was wearing an orange vest with a sweater. A part of her sweater was opened and she was wearing a Mario mushroom t-shirt with blue jeans. I thought that she looked really pretty. "N.. Not really..." I said putting my face back into my ball formation.

"Wait a minute!" the girl said as she lifted my head. "Is that blood in your cheek?!" The girl asked.

I slapped her hand away from my face and I stared at her a bit pissed. "It's rude for someone to touch someone else without them knowing who they are and without their permission." I said as I whipped the blood off my face.

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Jewls, it's nice to meet you uh..." Jewls said.

"I'm Michi... Nice to meet you Jewls..." I replied to Jewls.

* * *

**Mike's pov:**

"Where the hell did that girl run off to?! Didn't she see the news before she left?!" I asked Sam angrily.

"How should I know?! I wasn't with her when she left!" Sam replied.

When we woke up, the television was on. It was reported that several dead men were located in the area, so people had to evacuate. Sadly, the area was blocking the road to Virbank Town, where the gym leader was suppose to be. I sighed and continued to run, where in the hell was that stupid jerk?!

"Mike! Look!" Sam said as she pointed to something.

I turned around and I saw a girl with brown curly hair run with Michi on her back! When I looked at Michi closely, her arm was bleeding again! The first thing I thought was that maybe that girl was the culprit who stabbed Michi, so I ran towards the two girls.

"Mike! Wait for me!" Sam said as she followed me.

I ran after the girl that was carrying Michi. Gladly I was a very fast runner, so I was able to catch up to her pretty quickly. I ran in front of the girl and stopped her. The girl stopped and I stopped. "You let of of Michi right now!" I said angrily.

"Michi? Wait a minute you know her?" The girl that was carrying Michi asked.

"Wait, you know her name?!" I asked surprised.

"Y... Ya. I saw her crying. She didn't look so well so I decided to help out." The girl replied.

I looked at the girl for a moment. She had brown curly hair and was wearing a vest and a black sweater. She also had part of her vest unzipped so I saw her wearing a Mario mushroom shirt and blue jeans, and I actually thought she was cute. "Wait a minute, she was crying?" I asked a bit confused.

"I don't know either, she was curled in a ball and she was crying. I wanted to help out but she wouldn't tell me why she was crying." The girl replied.

"Well that's Michi for you. Whenever she cries, she never tells anyone why. Like this one time I found Michi crying and I found out she cried because..." Sam said as she walked up to me and whispered: "Because she lost her teddy bear." Sam chuckled.

I giggled a little bit, and then I looked at the girl. "Sorry about the misunderstanding, I'm Mike, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"My name? I'm Jewls. Nice to meetcha." Jewls said with a smile.

I blushed at her because she looked really pretty. I looked over at everyone, and I realized something. "Why am I making friends with pretty girls?" I asked myself.

I then looked at Michi who was asleep. "Hey Jewls, why is Michi asleep?" I asked Jewls.

"Oh! The thing is that for some reason, she cried so much, I wanted her to stop. So I ran over to a small store to get a toy for her, but when I came back, she was asleep." Jewls replied.

"So she cried herself to sleep?" Sam asked.

"Why was she crying anyways?" I asked.

"No idea, I just saw her crying." Jewls replied.

I looked at Michi for a moment. She was fast asleep, and she was... In peace I guess. When I looked at her again, she shut her eyes a bit tighter and started to tremble. "What the...? What wrong with her?" I asked as Sam and I walked over to Michi.

"I... I don't know. This is the first time it happened when I carried her." Jewels said with a concerned tone.

Everyone looked at Michi for a while. Why was she shaking? Why does she look so scared? "No... Stop..."

Michi started mumbling in her sleep. She would keep repeating the words stop, and no. Until something caught my attention. "No... Amber... Leave me alone..."

"Amber? Who's that?" Sam asked. "Sounds like a girl." Jewls replied.

"Amber... Why is she saying that name in a frightened tone?" I asked myself.

Michi soon woke up with a small tear drop. She looked at us and then at Jewls. "Wait a second... Why are you all here...?" Michi asked half asleep.

"We found ya Michi." I replied angrily.

Michi jumped off of Jewls. She closed an eye and gripped her right arm. I grabbed her arm immediately and I saw it bleeding. "Idiot! You opened your wound!" I said pissed.

Michi took her arm away. "It's not big of a deal, there isn't that much blood anyways." Michi said as she walked away.

I grabbed her wrist as soon as she took a step away. "Hey Michi... If we're friends... Why don't you tell us what's going on?" I asked a bit pissed.

Michi didn't even look at me. Her back was facing me and she wouldn't even look. "So?! Why don't you answer?!" I asked pissed.

Michi remained silent. She still didn't look at me, and her back was still facing me. "Mike it's alright, Michi doesn't like to talk about her own problems anyways." Sam said.

"But we're her friends! We have to at least help her!" I said to Sam.

I looked at Michi who was silent. Her back was facing me again, but she wouldn't look at me. I got angry and turned Michi around. But when I did, she was crying. "M... Michi?" I asked a bit concerned.

Michi gave me an angry look. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO UNDERSTAND! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michi said and then ran off.

I chased after her with Jewls and Sam. Surprisingly, she was actually really fast. When I couldn't chase her anymore, I stopped and panted. Sam and Jewls caught up and caught their breath. "She's... A fast... Girl..." I said panting.

"Well she was part of the track team in school..." Sam replied panting.

"Why is she avoiding everyone?" Jewls asked.

"Well from what I've seen in the past, she wasn't the type of person to be liked." Sam replied.

"I can see that... She acts like a bitch." I replied.

Sam slapped me on the face then Jewls stepped on my back painfully. "LANGUAGE!" The two girls yelled as they were stepping on me. "Ok ok I'm sorry!" I said.

Sam and Jewls sat down and I stood up sitting down. "Hey Sam, you knew Michi for a while, can you tell us how you met her?" Jewls asked exited.

"And if ya can, tell how and why she acts so mean." I said.

"Huh? Uh... Alright sure. But how should I start it..." Sam said wondering.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finally finished!**

**Michael: Yay! You added my bro Jewls!**

**Jewls: This is so cool! I'm in a fanfic!**

**Michi: *Chuckles* And another weirdo comes in.**

**Sam: She ain't a weirdo!**

**Michael: THAT'S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! LARRY USE DRAGON RUSH!**

**Michi: Crap! *runs away***

**Murderus-aura-chan: ^^" please Review... AND NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amber, will you join us?

**Chapter 5: Amber, will you join us?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Heyo people! Ima back!**

**Michi: *asleep***

**Sam: *playing on 3DS***

**Michael: *playing minecraft***

**Jewls: *playing Mario***

**Murderus-aura-chan: ... I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Everyone: Get ready, get set, READ!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Why were you quiet before I talked?! D:**

* * *

**Mike's pov:**

"So can ya tell us about yourselves?" I asked impatiently.

We decided to talk about Michi for a while because we knew it would've been useless to chase after her. I always thought she was the _bitch I don't care_ type, but she ran away afraid of whatever she saw. I started to think what type of person Michi was.

"I'm curious to, what's she like? I only met her and I'm thinking she's a scarty cat." Jewls said.

Sam chuckled for a little and then looked at the two of us. "Ok ok I'll get to it. This is how it all started." Sam said as she explained the story.

_~Flash back~_

_Sam was only 10 years old at the time. she was walking on another stupid snowy day. Sh__e was bored as ever because her friends didn't want to come out of the snow and play with her. "Geez... Stupid friends for just leaving me like this..." Sam said as she was walking through the snow._

_As she was walking, she heard a couple of kids. She thought that maybe she could play with them. So she rushed over to where the kids were. However, as soon as she arrived, they all left, leaving a silver haired girl lying down on the ground who was badly hurt.. "Huh? A girl?" Sam asked herself as she rushed towards the girl. _

_Sam examined the silver haired as she was lying down. "What are you staring at...? Are you a weirdo or something...?" The silver haired girl said as she struggled to speak._

_Sam jumped back in surprise as she found out the silver haired girl was awake. She got up weakly and wasn't really able to stand up and keep balance. She wobbled a little but she was able to stand. "Uh... Are you alright?" Sam asked concerned for the girl._

_The silver girl looked at the girl and turned away. "I'm not going to fall for your tricks..." The silver haired said as she walked away._

_"Tricks? What tricks? Come on silver hair girl!" Sam asked following the girl._

_The silver haired stopped and turned around. She glared at the girl and spoke up. "Many people tricked me to gain their trust, and after that they strike and beat the shit out of me." The silver haired girl replied. "And also, my name isn't silver haired." _

_The silver haired girl walked away and Sam still followed her again. "Why are you following me?! Go away!" The silver haired yelled as she ran._

_Sam followed the running girl. Gladly, the silver haired was slow so she was able to catch up. "Hey silver haired, what on earth is going on?" Sam asked her._

_"Alright, let me introduce myself. My name is Michi, Michi Kuroichi. It would be nicer if you stopped calling me silver haired Sam." Michi said as she walked away._

_"Hey! How did you know my name?!" Sam yelled._

_Michi stopped walking and turned to Sam. She looked really mad and at for some odd reason. "I'm in you're class in school. I'm the girl who's always in the corner, you're really popular with the guys so I can tell." Michi said with a sigh. _

_Sam blushed mad as she ran up to Michi. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know!"_

_Michi just kept walking and walking, until accidentally she bumped into the school bully Kuro. Michi jumped back and bowed down and she looked like she was apologizing. But instead, Kuro picked her up by the collar and started to shake her around!_

_"Hey Michi! You bumped into my new favorite coat! And now I got a fricken wrinkle!" Kuro said as he punched her face. _

_Sam's eyes widened and she ran up to Michi. "Hey... Michi! Are you alright?!" Sam asked Michi who was hurt._

_"I'm... Fine... You really don't have to worry..." Michi said as she got up weakly. _

_Sam starred at Michi as she tried to walk away from Kuro, but no matter what, he would always start to beat the shit out of her. He would knee her in the stomach and would elbow her back as she would attempt to walk past Kuro. "I know I couldn't just stand here watching this Michi person gets beat up!" Sam thought to herself._

_She got up and ran up to Michi and pulled her aside. "What are you doing...?" Michi asked weakly._

_"Oh nothing. I'm just gonna beat the crap of of him!" Sam said confidently. _

_Kuro looked at Sam and then laughed. "A girl?! Beat me?! HA HA HA!" Kuro said as he laughed. _

_While Kuro was bust laughing, Sam ran up to him and kneed him in the places guys should never be kicked. Kuro fell down and Sam started to jump on his back. "Take that son of a bitch!" Sam said as she laughed in victory. _

_Michi starred at Sam amazed. Sam walked up to Michi and gave out her hand. "You alright?" Sam asked with a warm smile. _

_Michi took Sam's hand and Sam helped her up. "I don't understand... Why did you help me?" Michi asked Sam. _

_"Well there's no way in hell I'm gonna leave someone getting beat up. Besides! You seem like a good person!" Sam said kindly. _

_Michi became silent for a moment. She teared up a bit and then smiled. "Your the first..." Michi said whipping her tears. _

_"First? In what?" Sam asked a bit confused. _

_Michi smiled to Sam happily. "Helping me... And being my first friend._

_~End of flashback~_

"And that's how we met!" Sam said with a smile.

At first I didn't really care, but after hearing she was and still is a victim to bullying, I felt a little bit bad. "So um... Jewls. What are you doing here?" I asked her trying to change the subject at hand.

"Me? Well... Well I want to-"

"Kill your friend Mike? That's a wonderful idea miss."

The three of us turned around in shock as we heard another person's voice. We turned around and saw some random woman in a robe! She grinned evilly and got out a pocket knife. As soon as I saw the knife, it was the exact same knife as the one that Michi said that she stabbed herself with! "I knew it... She wasn't playing with a knife! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STABBED HER!" Sam and I yelled in union.

Jewls didn't look like she understood the situation. I sent out Remy and Peter and prepared for battle. Sam ran up beside me and sent out Oz. we both looked at each other and then had a determined look on our faces. "Let's do this!" I said to Sam.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sam replied

"Oh darn~ I can't fight girls... Then maybe... I'll just kill both of you." The woman said evilly.

* * *

**Michi's pov:**

I was under a tree trying to catch my breath. I was away from the area where everyone was. My arm was still bleeding and it hurt like crap. I gripped it and panted as I was under the tree. "Damnit... It hurts a lot..." I said gripping my arm.

I was lying down under the tree thinking about what happened. I almost experienced death, and now I saw death. I trembled thinking about it, until I heard a couple of screams interrupting my thoughts. I bolted right up and looked around. The screams were coming from where I was running away from! I hesitated at first, but then I started to think about Mike, Jewls, and Sam.

"W... What do I to...?" I said trying to run.

I didn't want to run. I was to scared. I was a big scarty cat, in fact I'm the biggest scarty cat in the history of scarty cats! I started to sweat and tried to move, but my body wouldn't let me. I gripped my hand which made my arm bleed a lot more. "DAMNIT MICHI THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE HERE!" I screamed as I ran back

I was running and running, my arm felt numb and I started to lose my vision. I was losing my balance, but I didn't care. I kept running, until I ended up where everyone was. Sam and Jewls were fighting someone in a robe, which most likely was Amber. And Mike was on the ground trembling in pain. "Sam! Mike! Jewls!" I said as I ran to everyone.

Amber appeared in front of me and kicked me down. I fell down holding in the pain as I got up again. Amber looked at me and then picked me up by the collar of my coat. "Huh? Why are you alive? I thought I killed you." Amber said confused.

"W... Well that's what you get for having friends! They help out!" I said as I was thrashing around A attempting to get out of Amber's grip.

Amber gave me a look then laughed. "Friends?! What friends?! You abandoned them all and you didn't even tell them about me!" Amber said laughing.

I grinned my teeth as she said that. It was true... I didn't tell them anything. I made up lies and making them think that I was alright. What kind of friend am I? I teared up thinking about it and I started to cry. "SHUT UP YOU WERID THING!"

I turned around in shock as I saw Sam punch Amber's face. My eyes widened as I fell, but Mike came and caught me. "Don't ever make Michi cry! The only time she can cry is when I say so!" Sam said as she sent out Oz. Mike carried me to a tree and laid me there. Jewls walked up to me and then started to treat my arm.

"Michi... You had us worried sick! You're going to tell us everything! And I mean EVERYTHING!" Mike scolded me.

I gave a surprised look at Mike and Jewls, why was everyone caring for me so much? Is this what friends are suppose to do?

"Mike is right! Even though I just met you I was worried about you! In fact everyone was!" Jewls said sobbing.

I was speechless. I didn't know the love and care of what people said. I started to cry again and then looked down. "Ok... I'll tell you guys everything..." I said crying.

Jewls smiled and Mike just pinched my cheeks. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" I said trying to make Mike let go of my cheeks.

"Didn't you hear what Sam said you pipsqueak? You aren't aloud to cry unless she says so." Mike said.

I looked at Mike for a moment, and then laughed. Sam on the other hand came back... And I'm not so sure why, but she had sparkles around her. **(AN: Fullmetal Alchemist. Armstrong would somehow have sparkles.) **"I finished kicking her ass!" Sam said happily.

I looked over to Amber and she was all tied up. I gave an awkward sweat drop. "Sam... How did you get the rope?" I asked Sam.

"Heh heh heh. It's a mystery Michi." Sam said with a smirk.

"I don't think we should mess with her." Mike said with a sweat drop.

"I know right?" Jewls said as she laughed.

I looked at everyone and realized something... They didn't... Beat me up. Always... Always always, back at home, I would usually get beat up. But when Sam was around they didnt step a foot near us. I looked over to Mike and Jewls and they were laughing. I looked over to Sam as she was standing there with a weird victory pose. I got up and tried to stand up.

"Michi! Sit down right now!" Sam scolded Michi.

"You're gonna open your wound again shorty." Mike said.

"Michi, please sit down?" Jewls asked me.

I turned around and then laughed lightly. Everyone looked at me confused as I was laughing. When I calmed down I starred at everyone and smiled. "Wanna head back to the Pokemon center? I am not gonna freeze my ass off out here." I said with a small chuckle.

I looked over to Amber while she was still tied up. I felt bad for her, even though she stabbed me and attacked everyone. I grabbed Mike's hand and walked towards Amber. Everyone widened there eyes when I was taking Mime to Amber. "MICHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mike screamed.

"Calm down Mike, let me do something." I said with a sigh.

Amber turned away and refused to look at me. I kneeled down and then sat down in front of Amber. I even made Mike sir down also. "What is the meaning of this?" Amber asked me.

"Amber, your saying that all men are bad?" I asked her.

Mike gave me a confused look. "Oi, what are you doing with me?" Mike asked.

"You'll see Mike. Just stay there for a moment." I replied to Mike.

I put my hand over Amber's. she looked up at me and I smiled kindly. I pointed towards Mike and then Amber looked at him. "Not all men are bad. I hate to admit this, but he's probably the best guy I know. He may be a bit... Well childish, but I know he's a really nice person, and other men are like that too." I said to Amber.

Amber became silent for a moment. Mike looked at me as if he didn't understand. Sam and Jewls looked at each other and then giggled. I let out my hand to Amber. "So? Why not come with-" I said as I was interrupted.

A small pain was emerging from my stomach. My eyes widened as I looked down, and I've been stabbed again, but it wasn't by Amber. I turned around, and I saw a man in front of me inside a weird uniform. "Target found, take Amber, kill the girl she's been in contact with. Also release all of these other children."

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finally finished!**

**Michi: REALLY AGAIN?!**

**Michael and Mike: *falls down laughing* She got hurt again! XD**

**Sam: Awesome! Nice cliffhanger too ^^**

**Jewls: Can't wait for the next!**

**Michael: Let's hurt Michi more! XD Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse!**

**Michi: D: AHH! *runs away* **

**Jewls: ^^" well please review! And now flames!**


End file.
